Digimon: Partners
by denmaddinja
Summary: After arriving in the Digital World and reuniting with his friend, Mark discovers Digimon have burned down the Village and kidnapped the chief. Now they must mount a mission to rescue him. Criticism is appreciated!


Digimon: Partners

Chapter 1: The Digital World

As Mark left the building where he worked everyday, he sighed and thought:

"I wish I could just leave this all behind."

Mark looked on to the evening sky. Dusk. His favourite time of day.

As he walked back home, everything was oddly peaceful. There weren't any annoying cars driving by loudly, no traffic, no excessive amount of people…

He reached his house safely, and his mom was there to greet him.

"Mark, honey! A package arrived, said it was for you." Mark was kinda surprised, a gift, perhaps?

He thanked his mom for telling him this and took the package upstairs into his room. He opened it and found a… disk? He found a letter inside too.

"Please insert the disk inside your PC." It said.

"Eh, why not." Mark turned his PC on, and put the disk in. Suddenly, a window popped up.

"Would you like to join us in the Digital World?" Mark thought it was a disk for a Digimon game, and accepted. Little did he know, his life was about to be turned upside-down.

The PC suddenly shut down.

"What? Dammit, should've known that was a virus." Mark sighed. He turned around and set sight on his open window. Outside wasn't the normal dusk sky, instead, he saw a wormhole! He was promptly sucked in.

He fell out on the other side of the wormhole, which was located 2 meters from the sky above the edge of some lake. Essentially, he fell in head first into the lake.

After some swimming, he got out of the lake.

"Oh my lord… where the hell am I?" Mark observed his area. Everything seemed… artificial. Yet natural. He was in a foresty area, in the daytime. Suddenly, something came out of the trees. It was.. Another tree?

"Hey Mark.", it said.

"Wait, trees can talk here?" Mark is surprised, if not a bit scared. "No, dingus! I'm a Woodmon! 'y Know.. Geniah?" The so called Woodmon said. "Wait a minute… Geniah… Where have I heard that name before..? Wait a second. Where are we right now?" Mark questioned. "Heh, I knew you'd catch on quickly! We're in the Digital World! And I'm your Digimon you raised from your second V-Pet, Geniah!" Geniah excitedly answered.

"Holy crap baskets…" Mark mumbled.

"So here's the deal, Mark. We've gotta go to the Village. That's where Jijimon will tell you why you're here."

"Wow, all of this kinda escalated quickly." Mark thought.

"So Geniah, how did you exactly… Get here? I thought you were in that V-Pet thingy?" Mark questioned Geniah. "You see, those V-Pets? Babies are born in those, and they are raised there until they supposedly 'die'. Instead of dieing, that just means their time is up in the V-Pet, and they get spawned in the actual Digital World. That's why, when I supposedly passed away in the V-Pet, I was spawned in here, in the Village!"

Geniah answered with quite a long answer. He was rambling on about other stuff too. In the meanwhile, they were walking on a stone road and saw a farm in the distance. "Oh, my pop's farm's caught your attention, huh? Yeah, it's nice and peaceful there. And the meat we grow is absolutely delicious!" Drool can be seen coming out of Geniah's mouth. Or is it sap? We will never know. "Wait, you can grow meat here?" Mark asked with a surprising look on his face. "Yep! About 5 full pieces of meat a day, on our farm!" Geniah replied. The two old friends continued chatting and walking.

XxX

But when they reached their destination, most of the Village was burned to pieces,  
and the remainder of the Digimon left were guarded by a pack of 6 Dobermon.

"Ah! We've got to run!" Mark exclaimed! Thanks to that, one of the Dobermon noticed them.

"Boys, we've got another pest on our hands! And it seems it brought along a little snack too!" It grinned and charged at Geniah. It jumped at Geniah's left arm to rip it off with a bite but…  
"Woody Smash!" Geniah, with all it's might, smashed with a downwards motion into the left side of Dobermon's torso with it's right arm.

"Heh, didn't expect that did ya?"

The Dobermon now lays on the ground in pain.

"You little runt.. I'm gonna-"

"Enough outta you." Geniah interrupts the Dobermon and jumps and slams with it's elbow into the same area that he hit him in just now.

Dobermon has been reduced to data, which Geniah promptly absorbs. Mark looks at Geniah in amazement.

"Heh, any of you want some more?" Geniah taunts the 5 Dobermon that are left. "Schwarz Strahl!" Suddenly, 1 beam of black energy coming from 2 Dobermon each come shooting towards Geniah.

"Whoa wait wha-" These were the words that were exclaimed before the 2 beams struck Geniah in the torso. Geniah was sent crashing into a wall, turning the wall into rubble in the process.

The Dobermon turns back around to watch the group of captured Digimon. Mark, now trembling in fear, decides to run towards the now unconscious Woodmon. "A..Are you alright Geniah?!" Asked Mark with a worried look on his face.

Geniah slowly waking up now, was faintly saying:

"Mark… get out… of here…"

"No way! I'm not leaving you to die in some rubble!"

"...well now that you say it that way…" Suddenly, a giant shadow of a bird comes flying over the team.

"...Parrotmon..?" The Bird Digimon landed on the ground, making the ground shake a little. "Who dares take my supply of offerings down?!" He glances at the team and insist that they tell the giant Bird Digimon.

Mark answered: "Those dogs over there!"

"Very well." Parrotmon now sets it's sight on the little pack of Dobermon.  
"Mjölnir Thunder!" A sudden bolt of electricity incinerates the entire pack in an instant. "I have no need for such data from weaklings like them. You may use it to heal your wounds, Woodmon." A giant stream of data comes flowing into Geniah, as he is not only healed, but empowered.

A Yukidarumon walked out of the group of captured Digimon.

"Thank you Parrotmon. You have our apologies for being so weak. We shall bring you your daily offerings in a minute." Yukidarumon apologized.

"You'd better. Now I'll be off, I still have some other village to take care of. Apparently that Cerberumon really is serious about getting some sort of slave empire." Parrotmon, with a giant flap of his wings, ascended high up into the air.

In the meanwhile, the buildings that were on fire were already extinguished by the townsfolk. Geniah sighed.

"Now we have to rebuild. For what, the fourth time?"

Mark remembered something.

"Hey Geniah, didn't you say we had to go meet up with Jijimon?"

"...dammit. Where is he even?"

A Veemon who was sitting on the floor overheard the conversation and, said: "Gramps? He was taken by that stupid Commander Growlmon."

"Then we've gotta go after him!" Geniah answered.

"I don't know… You were barely able to live from 2 of those pesky dogs, pretty sure you're not exactly up for the task." Mark said with a pessimistic look on his face.

"Then take me with you!" Veemon jumped at that idea…  
"No! You're too young!" ...and then Geniah quickly shot that idea down.

"Do you even know where they were headed?" Mark asked the little Veemon.

"Yeah. I think they said they had to go do their digging at Mt. Spiral."

"Then that's where we're headed next. That's north from here." Geniah pointed with his stubby arms at the big mountain.

"Well, then we're in for quite the hike." Mark thought.

XxX

After walking through miles of grassy hills and forests, the team finally arrive at the foot of the mountain.

"So, we're not gonna have to climb, are we?" Mark asked.

"Of course not, there's a road we can follow. Although there's a guard outpost at the start of the road. By that, I mean, we'll have to kick some Dobermon ass."

The team approached the outpost and saw that there only was one Dobermon there.

Geniah walked in front of the Dobermon.

"Why hello there. Would you mind letting us through?" Geniah knew what was about to happen though, as the Dobermon lunged at him immediately.

"Branch Drain!" Once the Dobermon was up in the air, only a second before it got it's claws on Geniah, several small but sharp branches came out of Geniah, plunging into Dobermon's stomach, draining the life out of it. Alas, Dobermon was reduced to nothing but data. Which Woodmon, again, promptly absorbs.

"The coast is clear!" Geniah said, a distance away from Mark.

"Well, I guess we better start walking now, before it gets too dark." Mark remarked.

Thus, the team started walking on a spiraling road to the top of the mountain.

Ps. What I mean by spiraling road, is that the road goes in a spiraling well… formation? Around the mountain.

XxX

As the team reaches the top, Mark catches a shadow of something following them, but he dismisses it as just his imagination. The team hides behind a rock, as they see a group of 5 Doggymon and some villagers mining various shiny gems. Apparently there's a mine here almost at the top of the mountain. They were being watched by 2 Dobermon. "So what Parrotmon said was true? These Digimon really are starting up a slave empire!" Mark thought, this time, as he remembered what happened when he made a statement out loud last time while the enemies were near.

"Geniah, what should we do?"

"I dunno, save em?" Geniah and Mark didn't know what to do in this situation. They had never seen these Doggymon before, and didn't know if they were on their side or not. Their escape route is nearly non-exsistent, as there's only one way down, through the road. Or 'y know… They could always jump off the mountain.

"Hmm… We definitely need to take out the Dobermon first… and then we can free these villagers. But in that case, where's Jijimon?" Mark was thinking out loud.

"Well, you keep thinking, I'll take em on!" Geniah walks out of cover, and catches a Dobermon by surprise.

"Leaf Slider!" Multiple razor-sharp leafs come flying out of Geniah's mouth at sonic speed, piercing the Dobermon, inflicting multiple deep wounds.

"Augh!" The wounded Dobermon screamed in pain.

"Schwarz Strahl!" The Dobermon used the same attack as the other one in the Village. Instead of getting blasted by the black beam like last time, Geniah easily blocked it, with almost no scratches on himself.

"Fool me once, Ya got me. Fool me twice, you're dead!"

Geniah followed that by charging at the Dobermon that just attacked him and tackling him. The Dobermon was sent flying, but once it was in midair, Geniah jumped in the air towards the Dobermon.

"Drain Buster!" Geniah's right arm got a purple-ish tint. Geniah smashed into the stomach area of the Dobermon with his right arm. The Dobermon was sent crashing into the ground, turning into data afterwards.

Geniah absorbed the data when he landed on the ground with a confident smile.

Little did he know, the injured Dobermon snuck up behind him and was about to lunge at him when...

Mark caught the Dobermon from the back too!

"Hit a home run, Geniah!" Mark shouted as he threw the Dobermon in front of Geniah, and Geniah responded by slamming his right arm so hard in the Dobermon's stomach, it dispersed into data on impact.

"Good enough, I guess." Mark smirked.

Ps. I'm not gonna write anymore how the Digimon absorb the data, unless something irregular happens or if they just don't do so. Just know that the Digimon normally always absorb the data of the enemies they kill.

In the meanwhile, the villagers fled, and the Doggymon were still standing there shaking in fear.

"So.. Are you all gonna run or what?" Geniah asked the Doggymon with a curious face.

"W..We..Well..U..Uh…" Loud whispers can be heard from the five Doggymon.

"Should we tell em that we work for Cerberumon? No, that would be a really bad idea. Should we run? I..I don't know.." And more unintelligible nonsense.

"Okay, I might not be the smartest of the bunch, but we could hear everything y'all just said. So ya better run before we chase you."

And thus, the 5 cowardly dogs ran off as fast as they could off the mountain. Well, four of them, one of em ran so fast it couldn't make the sharp turn and ran right off the mountain.

The team notice a sort of… Stairway leading deeper into the mountain.

"Should we head down the 'Menacing Stairway of Doom?' Why of course we should!" Mark remarked with the team sharing a hearty laugh together.

"But in all seriousness, we should. We need to find Jijimon."

The team headed down the stairway, hoping for nothing disastrous.


End file.
